


side story: nuisance

by stellafleur



Series: kishikan universe [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drabble, Gen, Kitsune, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellafleur/pseuds/stellafleur
Summary: banri finds an interesting shrine in the middle of nowhere, and one of its residents is determined to execute him.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Original Character(s)
Series: kishikan universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671895
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	side story: nuisance

**Author's Note:**

> dear readers, i offer you more content in this universe! i don't know if we have enough brain energy to put the entire cast of a3! here, but i do want to slowly reveal the major characters through these side-stories. i also think my friend's OC and Banri's dynamics are neat, so this happened. once again, i don't own a3!, any of its characters, and not even this AU, except for the ideas living rent-free in my head.

Kichou's patience was running thin. The barrier, southwest of the Shrine, was in the process of being completely and intricately destroyed into pieces again. She could feel it under her skin, the way an insect crawled almost imperceptibly if one took the time to pause for a moment. Kichou wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't been in the process of meditating and praying to Inari for guidance, trying to channel answers about Ran's near-death incident. 

Her concentration was broken the moment she realized who was trying to get into their grounds again, and disturbing the hard-earned peace of the moment. With a sigh of resignation, she grabbed the katana she became accustomed to carry since his first appearance.

He wasn't there when she stopped in the middle of the courtyard, the one located behind the Shrine and led into the forest. Analyzing her surroundings, Kichou lifted her head, sniffed, and narrowed her eyes at the treeline to her left. Four brown tails were swinging back and forth, leisurely, on a tree branch, before a smug face appeared, followed by his disgusting scent of superiority. 

Kichou's normally blank expression hardened into a scowl for the first time that morning.

The kitsune, with brown ears, dressed in hideous modern-day clothing, or what he deemed fashionably 'human', called himself Banri, or so he has said to her face the first time she threatened him. He appeared harmless enough, minus the fact that he's broken the Shrine's barrier for the past week than any other intruder she's encountered, stolen food from their pantry numerous times, left ridiculous pranks all over the place, and seems equally determined to get her attention whenever she was praying, like an insect refusing to die after it has been sprayed to death several times. Kichou didn't know how or where he came from, but the ease in which he wielded his powers, the scent of nobility radiating off of him in waves, and his casual arrogance gave her a sense of uneasiness sometimes. He hasn't exactly revealed his intentions, except, perhaps, to become the next bane of her existence.

Regardless, something about his actions told her not to underestimate him, in any sense, prankster or not.

_What the hell does he want anyways? Is it something to do with Lady Izuhime? ___

__"Yo, 'priestess'," He pointed behind him. "You missed a spot."_ _

__He was mocking her, knowing full well they were the same creatures, more or less, and possibly doing his best to showcase that he happened to be better at this than she did. It grated on her nerves, for some reason._ _

__Without warning, she shot a fireball at the tree branch, but he slipped away before it landed a devastating hit. The last thing Kichou saw was his devilish grin, and ears twitching adorably, as if promising to come back, when she was in a better mood for talking. She watched as he slipped into the thick, dense forest behind him. Her lips thinned._ _

__Kichou will end him, somehow, one of these days, before he becomes a bigger nuisance, and a threat to Lady Izuhime._ _

**Author's Note:**

> the cast: 
> 
> lady izuhime - izumi's past diviner self
> 
> kichou souma - kitsune disguised as a shrine maiden, and guarding an important secret regarding izumi's powers
> 
> banri settsu - (runaway) kitsune interloper who is lurking around the Shrine for unknown reasons


End file.
